Head over Heels
by Akilina-chan
Summary: Sora and Riku have returned to Destiny islands with Kairi. Everytime Sora sees Kairi, he seems to grow more in love, but he can't quite express his feelings the way he wants to. That or, he ends up doing something stupid. So, he goes to Riku for help.
1. Prologue

Sora was laying on the beach one glorious sunny afternoon four days after he had defeated Xemnas. Riku was resting at his house, which just happened to be a very, very short walk from where he was now. Suddenly, a trembling vibration echoed in The Keyblade Warriors ears and he sprung up from where he was. Only to be trampled back down to the ground by some unknown furry red object.

"OW! Watch where you're going! Uh..what was that?" He said to himself as he frantically whipped his head around in every direction as was humanly possible for the brunette, which, for him, was practically 360 degrees. He heard something pop.

"You know," A high, very annoying, shrilly voice spoke up, "someday you're going to kill yourself."

"Kairi!" The brunette glomped his girlish friend in such a way that if described would result in the death of everyone's toasters.

"Haha! Great! Hey! Get off!" She demanded, not really minding how his somehow chibi form seemed to shrink with every passing second.

"Ahahahaha, sorry." He said to his redheaded friend whom he had a crush on, not that, he would ever say something to her about it, but still. Still what? He will never know the answer to that question.

"Where's Riku?" Kairi inquired after a minute of making sure her clothes were clean and her hair was straight and back in it's original form.

"Uhm, " He tapped his chin as in thought, "at his house. Either in bed, or staring at his hair in a mirror. Whichever one it is, he's most definitely...eating a POPTART!"

"What?" Kairi asked, dazed. But somewhat used to Sora's random outbursts.

"Uhm, nothing. Let's go!" Sora grabbed his 'girlfriend's' (Ha! He wishes.) wrist and started whizzing past every rock, every pebble, and every tree the island had to offer.

"WAIT! Slow down!" This proclamation only made Sora want to speed up, and then suddenly, after ten minutes of running at around 55 miles per hour, Sora jolted to a stop right in front of a glimmering waterfall. It wasn't there on Destiny Islands before, and neither inhabitant had even heard of one being here but, that didn't seem to phase Sora. Kairi looked over at her friend and saw his dazed look. He was drooling out of the corner of his mouth and his eyes were very wide. Somehow, his shoes seemed to walk off his feet and his shirt magically came off, revealing a lightly tanned, well-trimmed torso. This positive attribute Sora had was definitely the result of battling Heartless after boss after Nobody after Heartless after boss after No-okay. You get the point.

Kairi was unexpectedly yanked out of her daydreams when a splash of water drenched her to the bone. She glared over to the waterfall and the lake that encompassed it. Sora was there, happily swimming along. Sometimes diving in the lake and coming up with fish in his teeth. The girl had to admit that he was quite adorable sometimes. But, he was..an idiot. Nevertheless, the girl loved him. She just didn't say anything because she wasn't quite sure how he felt. No one could ever tell.

'He's got to be bipolar.' She thought. "SORA! YOU GOT ME WET!" The redhead yelled before Sora went under the water again.

"Ugh." Kairi was suprised when all of the sudden, out of nowhere, Sora came up from behind her and hugged her to death.

"Ahh! Now look! You've completely ruined my outfit! I'm going home!" And with that outburst, Sora was left by himself wallowing in his misery. Thinking back on it. He really shouldn't have done that. He's made the girl he liked mad. And, he's lost. Very, VERY, very lost.

* * *

The chapters will be way more interesting. Did the non-POV work out? It's rather hard to write without one. Anyways, this is just the prologue and sorry for the shortness. Next one will be longer. I promise. Make sure to comment in a review! Oh, I don't own anything.

~Akilina-chan (Thanks!)


	2. Chapter 1

Well, this was a pain to write. It's co-written, by the way. Dorkyducky117 helped me. I was so stuck! Anywho, I got this chapter out and I hope it makes sense and you like it.

Please review! I love them and they keep me motivated. :D

* * *

"What are you doing all the way out here?" A deep mocking voice came from in front of me.

"Riku?!? Izzat you?? Thank GOD! I thought I was going to rot!" I sprang from my hiding place, it was behind a rock that sucessfully hid my slender form. Although....my hair kinda stuck out at the top.. Ah well.

I glomped my good-looking buddy with too much hair gel."Calm down, kid. You haven't really been out here that long. Oh, and get off!" He shoved me off and I landed on my rump. I hastily jumped up and remembered that Riku is good with understanding people. Or was it emotions?

"Hummm...." I gazed up at him, my thoughtful look plastered upon my face while he unwillingly dragged me off to wherever we were headed. Hopefully, it's home that he decides to take me.

"What are you staring at, Sora?"

"Your impeccable beauty." Of course, I was joking, but..Riku blushed.

"Geeze."

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Now, why were you really staring?" He brought me to my feet instead of having to drag me all the way to La La Land. (The name I decided to call our mystery destination)

"Uhm, well, I was just wondering what you were good with. People, or emotions."

"Both."

"Both what?" Riku stopped walking. I turned around to face him and put my hands on my head in that common pose I do a lot. (You know the one)

Riku sighed, "I'll help you with your problems, Sora. You just have to tell me about them first."

"OH!" I said surprised. It's not every day that Riku offers to help you. Normally he's stashed away in his room being emo or somethin.

"You know, you're awfully blonde. I'm surprised you don't have a twin that's blonde or something." That was when I stopped walking and started to stare at him incredulously.

"Uhh, Riku?" He turned around and looked at me, paler than usual. "Are you ok?"

"Yes" he said. He swayed a little. Being the awesome person I am, I rushed up to him and caught him before he fell to the ground. 'I have to go get Kairi..'  
I started running as fast as I could to her house, hoping with all my might that she would be home.  
I got there and knocked on the door frantically.

"Kairi!! Kairi!! Are you home?!?!" She opened the door with a worried look. She looked at me sympathetically.

"You missed me that badly?" Sh gave a little giggle. This is no time to be worrying!!

"No, well, yes, but that's not the point! It's Riku, he-" I looked down at my arms and instead of Riku, in all of it's brown woodish glory sat a log.  
'OH MY GOD! Riku turned into a log! Or maybe I left him at the beach..oops.'

"Come with me! I don't have time to go back and get him, then run all the way back here again!"

"Come back where? Go back and get who? Sora, are you sure you're ok?" she asked, laughing a little bit.

"Yes! I'm fine, but Riku's not! We have to go get him, he collapsed!" I said, trying to make sure she understood the importance of the situation.

I turned around ready to speed off back to where Riku was but Kairi caught my shoulder and pulled me back, causing me to fall into her.  
We toppled into her house and we both managed to keep our balance until I tripped on a shoe and brought us both down. Somehow, I landed beneath her..even though I was in front of her.. (OH the wonders of this world!)

Kairi giggled.

That's when her scent hit me. Hit me like a brick. OR an anvil would to an unlucky cartoon passerby. Lilacs, dove soap, and something else...something....I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Sora? You're warm.." She giggled again and squeezed me.

"Huh?" She was hovering over me now which caused me to blush but the feeling didn't stay very long. My rage seemed to grow and grow the more I smelled it.

Then, she kissed me.  
It would've been the best kiss of my life, if not for the overpowering disgusting stench and taste of alcohol.

Kairi, was drunk.

Otherwise, the more pessimistic side of me argued, she wouldn't be doing this at all.  
I stood up, while Kairi tried to get up with me.

"What are you doing?!" She started crying and flung herself at me. I tried to avoid her, but I successfully failed. She clung on to my shirt and continued to cry, only she started talking.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, it wasn't like..I mean! Sora, please! Look at me!!" I, with a disgusted look on my face, looked down at her. A tinge of pity and loving care arose within me.

"Kairi, why?"

"I...I don't know! I just got thinking and I just couldn't take it anymore. I heard that it made you forget stuff you didn't want to think about and..." She fainted. What was she thinking about? What disturbed her so much that she wanted to forget?

I shoved her off of me, which wasn't smart. Gently picked her up after realizing my mistake, laid her on the couch that was right beside us, and then ran out the door.  
What was THAT all about? That wasn't like the Kairi I knew. Why would she do something like that?

I was so distracted thinking about Kairi, that I almost ran right past where I left Riku. I came to a halt and ran over to where he'd collapsed...only he wasn't there. "Riku? Riku, where are you?! RIKU!!!"

"He's not here, kid." I hastily twisted my body around and came face to face with Axel.

"AXEL?! Where did you come from?! I thought you commited suicide!!"

"Yea, well I had to find someway to get the rest of the Organization off my back, didn't I?" he said with some amusement. He turned to the side a little and chuckled.

"Hey, Roxy, why don't you come back with me? I miss you, yanno?" He looked so downtrodden and somehow his feelings, which I'm not so sure if he has them or not, reached deep down into my being and then...I blacked out.

"Whoa! Axel?" Roxas said. "Why am I? How is..What happened?"

"Dunno, shortstuff. I'm just glad to see you again." Axel pulled me into a tight friendly embrace then let go.

"What happened to Sora?"

"He's asleep."

"Not this crap again.."

"No, really. He's asleep. Right there." He pointed to the ground where Sora's small form occupied and smirked at me.

"What's happening?" I noticed my being fading and Axel was dissappearing into a portal.

"I just wanted to see you again. The Organization is still alive. No one died. Zeku used his powers, which were greater than we all presumed, to delude Sora into thinking he was defeating us. I'm sorry Roxas. Riku was taken. By Xemnas..I tried to stop him....I'm so sorry." A tear rolled down his cheek as he was completely taken by the portal.

I was then put back into Sora's soul.

One body, two people acting as one.

I, Sora, awoke with a shock. I remembered everything that happened. Kairi's drunken kiss, our argument, and Riku. Oh, Riku!! He's gone.


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

Lines. Lol :D

* * *

Riku.....Where did you go? Riku was...kidnapped? Axel took him..right?

I felt water on my feet. I was at home though, right? Or..maybe I wasn't? Gosh..I am confused.

Sora! Sora! Hello! ...Sora! Wake up! I heard Kairi say.

Something was shaking..I think I was. But, I can't now. I have to go find Riku...Wait..wake up? What?

My eyes snapped open and Kairi was there kneeling down beside me. I was down at the beach taking a nap. I guess it was all a dream then...Maybe.

"Was I really just dreaming?"

"What happened?" Kairi asked in that sweet, sweet voice of hers. Her breath ghosted on my lips...God, I want to kiss her. But, I can't. I have to hold back. Afterall, we're just friends. She wouldn't like me that way. Besides, I can't just kiss her. I can't just ruin our relationship like that. I have stuff to do and if I did have a relationship with her, Riku would be left out. I can't let him turn into the third wheel or whatever they call it.

That's when I remembered.

"Kairi, you aren't...drunk are you?" I said carefully. Her eyes widened and she slapped me.

"How dare you think that about me! I'm not like that, Sora!"

"Okay. Okay, I'm sorry. It's just, the dream! It was so real! And, you were drunk in it." I said, rubbing at my cheek with one hand and poking her nose playfully with the other. The relief that it was all just a dream was excruciatingly wonderful. I feel so good right now! Then I remembered Riku..

"RIKU! Where is he?! Axel, he..." Kairi's hand found it's way on my shoulder and she stared into my eyes for a good long five seconds. In those five seconds I was completely overtaken. She is so beautiful. If only she was mine. That's when I noticed that she was talking to me. Doh! I'm so dumb. No no nonono no no, pay attention!

"..boat leave earlier today. Sora? Are you even listening?" She looked worried. Oh well.

"That's funny. Axel would have used a portal..no, I distinctly remember that he DID use a portal to kidnap Riku." Her eyes widened a little, and she laid her other hand on my other shoulder.

"Sora...he's not been kidnapped. C'mon. We'll go to his house." Maybe I really WAS dreaming everything. Especially the way Kairi's acting toward me..hmm. She's acting like she has been acting toward me for years..That's good, I suppose.

We arrived at my house because I had to change out of what I was wearing (It was all sandy) and I found a little piece of paper folded up on my desk addressed to me..in Riku's handwriting. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not just freaking out here. Riku only leaves people notes when there's something he needs to say but isn't sure how to say it. Right, now, I'm hyperventilating.

"Sora, what's wrong?" A soft voice filled with concern came from the doorway. It was Kairi, like always, she had my back. I was shaking. This was...unreal.

"Riku left." Kairi came over and plucked the letter out of my unmoving form. I was so...shocked. He hadn't even told me he was leaving. He talked about not wanting to stay where bad memories were, but..I didn't take him seriously!

"Oh my goodness...Sora, are you alright?" Kairi exclaimed after dropping the heart breaking letter to the floor. I watched it float down and land on a sweatshirt that I had borrowed from the same person that wrote it..

"...I...don't know, Kai. I really don't know." I whispered back, not sure if I could talk right. Kairi was the one person that really knew how much Riku meant to me. I had spent nearly a whole year trying to find him! I had him again. He was here, and now...he's gone again.

Kairi's arms wrapped around me, a hug for comfort. I hugged back tightly and leaned my head on her shoulder. I wanted to cry so much right now but I know Riku was Kairi's friend too. I had to be strong for her.

At a time like this, I really shouldn't worry about my ego.

I was though. I wanted to cry and I didn't because, well, that'd be embarrassing. Not that this position I've found myself in isn't already..

"Why'd he leave?!" I said sadly. "He didn't tell me he was leaving! He...He's gone, Kai. He's gone.."

Kairi pulled away and I sniffed, shyly looking into her firm gaze. "If you miss him that much," she snipped. Then smiled gently, "then go after him. I'm super sure that the mayor knows where he is." Optimistic..That's my Kairi. Well, not yet, at least.

* * *

A day later, I was standing on an apartment doorstep, nervous and angry. I was on the mainland and I had come to see Riku. I still oggled at the fact that he, of all people, had the nerve to leave me! Leave everybody! It wasn't like he didn't fit in..He had a nice life. Why leave it behind?

So, there I was left debating to myself whether to ring the doorbell or knock. Oh, geeze. I sound like I'm picking a girl up for a date...Sheesh. It's not like that!

Then the door opened to reveal a nice looking Riku who was all dressed up to go somewhere.

"Oh, hi Sora. How are you?" Of all the nerve...I glared at him.

"You left." I said bluntly.

"Indeed I did."

"Why?" I gritted my teeth.

"I wanted change." I am very angry right now. I pushed past Riku and stormed into his apartment. There were still boxes everywhere that needed unpacking..

Riku turned back around, shut the door, hung up his jacket, took off his shoes, and raised his eyebrow at me expectantly.

"Don't you dare look at me like that. You...you jerk! You left us! We all loved you! Why did you leave me! I needed your help! I've missed you! I only get to see you for three weeks before you run off again! This time for good, probably! What's gotten into you!?" I yelled. He sighed and walked toward me with a sad look on his face.

"Let's not talk about this right now. Okay?" Oh no..oh no no no no no.

"No. We're talking about it now. Right now. This very second." I demanded firmly. He was not getting his way this time!

"As you wish, Sora." He led me to his new couch and sat down also, turning toward me so I knew I had his full attention. "Ask your questions after I explain everything. Alright?" I nodded and off we were.

* * *

Dum dee dum! Here I am, updating this. 8DD It's been forever, I know. It's just that...those last chapters...EWIE! Haha, I think I only started this story out of boredom..Now it has a plot. I think. I ended the chapter weirdly..Oh well! XD

I hoped you enjoyed! See ya next time! Reviews are nice! Drop one, if you wish! Or, just say yes! or no! to the question: Did you like this chapter? or... Do you like this story? or... Do you want me to continue?

Haha, bye!

~Akilina-chan


	4. End!

* * *

It turns out that Riku left Destiny Islands to go to the Mainlands because he was having nightmares of what he'd done. He didn't want to be reminded of everything he'd done each time he woke up in the morning or went to sleep at night. He thought it was embarrassing, which is why he didn't tell me anything. It hurt me that he didn't trust me that much. I looked for him for a year! You'd think that he might tell me something like this after our bond grew stronger. We are best friends..

I'm not angry anymore. After he told me his story, all of my angry feelings, all my questions, they went away. They were replaced with worry, concern, love for my friend. I didn't wanna see him go. Not after I just got him back!

"Oh, don't cry, Sora! I'll always be with you. Right in here." He pointed at my chest.

"My heart? Yes..You'll always be in my heart. Call me?" He nodded and gave me one of his Riku smiles. My phone vibrated, a text message. I flipped it open. It was Kairi! And she was worried about me! How sweet.

"Is it Kairi? I can tell by the smile on your face. You really love her, don't you?" I nodded and he smiled again. "Then go to her, Sora. I bet she loves you too. Go and confess, tell her everything."

I shook my head wildly. No way was that gonna happen! I'll screw it up! I'll do something really embarrassing and she'll hate me forever! Or worse, accept it and tell me she doesn't like me but just wants to stay friends!! "No no no no no, Riku! That's not a good idea. I just know I'll do something and screw absolutely everything." Riku disagreed.

"I trust you, Sora. I'm sure you'll be fine. Everything with go perfectly. I promise."

"Are you sure? You don't look so sure. You look sad." He laughed then. I don't know why, he just did.

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny! I'm worried about you! About everything!" Riku laid a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down.

"I'm super sure. I don't look sad, I'm tired. You need to calm down and go back to Kairi. She's waiting for you." I nodded and took a couple deep breaths. I stood up and headed toward the door. Riku followed.

"You'll call me, right?" I asked again once I was standing in his doorway.

"Of course I will, Sora. Now, run along and go get your girl." I grinned and hugged him quickly.

"Thanks Riku. I'm sorry I was mad earlier."

"I know, it's alright. Now, hurry up and go before it gets dark!" I did what he said and ran off down the street.

Sora didn't hear what Riku said next. Riku sighed. "If only you knew the real reason I left...Goodbye Sora." He turned back into his house. Time to unpack.

* * *

Back on the island, Sora searched desperately for Kairi. He found her at the Secret Place looking at that childish drawing he'd done. He didn't see her own drawing, for he ran right out from embarrassment. He called up Riku on his phone.

"Hello?" A tired voice that was muffled from SOMETHING came from the other end. Riku must be busy, Sora figured.

"Are you busy?" Sora asked hopefully. He really needed advice. He didn't know what to do. What should he say? Should he just go home and forget about Kairi?

"Not enough not to take time for you." Riku's answer came. Sora was very relieved.

"Riku! I don't know what to do! I'll mess up I know it! What should I say?" Sora spoke fast and Riku only laughed at him.

"Just go tell her. Tell her you love her, Sora." Sora sighed.

"It's not that easy! Have you ever tried this?!" Riku grew silent.

"I can't say that I haven't. Just go do what I say." And he hung up. Sora took a deep breath and walked back into the Secret Place. He saw Kairi exacly where she was a couple minutes ago. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around quickly and smiled when she saw him.

"Hi Sora! What are you up to? Is Riku okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. He's not coming back though." He looked down sadly. Kairi attemted to give him a comfort hug but Sora pushed her away. "Listen, Kairi..there's something I've been meaning to tell you.." He looked back up and saw that Kairi was blushing. Does she already know? Sora was growing more nervous. What would she say?

"I.." He started, Kairi only smiled encouragingly. He took a deep breath. "I really..l-love you Kairi." Kairi's eyes widened.

"Sora.." She breathed. Kairi rushed in to hug him tightly. "I love you too!" She giggled. "You can't believe how long I've waited to hear you say that!"

Sora was very happy and the two walked out of the Secret Place with their hands intertwined.

The drawings on the wall only reflected what was to come: love and destinies colliding.

* * *

The end! Maybe. If Hannah wants an epilouge, she can have one. 8D But, I'm sorry this was rushed! I really am not that great at writing romances. So, my attempt is pitiful (to me, anyways) I know the summary didn't exactly follow the plot line, but yeah. Thanks for reading this far, if any did.

If it's good enough and if I get more reviews that than of my personal friends, I might continue it with, like, more chapters and whatnot. But, for now, this is the ending.

The real reason I ended this early, was because I wanted to start on a new story or two. But, I had to complete the ones I am already writing. So, here's one down! I only have 2 left!

Later!

~Akilina-chan


End file.
